Shattered Reality
by Helios
Summary: Ash is contacted by a mysterious entity, and is thrown into a war he never started, against an enemy of such power, you can't even trust yourself...
1. Prologue

Shattered Reality-Prologue

"Daedalus, I don't know how much longer we can keep hiding. They've sent the commandos after us. They're going to find us. But we must hold out a little bit longer. I only need a few more hours to complete X-51. Soon it will be completed. Then we can expose them. Then we can take them down…" 

" That is highly improbable. I can keep this location secret for only 1 more hour. That is all. Even with X-51, we would not survive. We must hide X-51, that is what they are after." 

"Yes, you're right old friend. Just trying to be optimistic. We won't make it through this one." But then a thought came to the old scientist's worn out mind. "Or at least _I_ won't. No matter which way you slice this one, I'm done for. But it doesn't matter. I've almost achieved my life's work." He paused to gaze at X-51, still only 90% complete. Then he continued. "_You_ can still complete it. All my logs are recorded in your systems. But not yet. We're going to have to hide it somehow."

" Yes. That is the only way. But there is no apparent way to do so. And the cameras are picking up commandos coming this way. "

"What we do is let it go. With a few modifications it can pass for a human. Later when the last of it's systems are completed, you can integrate them."

" There is no time. If this is what we are going to do, then we must release it now. The commandos just found our front door. "

Then release it. And activate the defenses. That will buy it some time."

" Done. I will get going. If they find an advanced artificial intelligence on your supercomputer, I will be reprogrammed and the mission will fail. Goodbye, father."

****

"Open up! We know you are in there doctor! Surrender X-51 or face termination!" 

"Damn. MJ12 must really want it. Computer! Activate the escape pod for X-51 now! And deploy the bots!"

****

"Subject not complying. Terminating now."

With that the commandos burst in, guns blazing. The doctor never stood a chance. With blood running down his face, he used his dying breath to plot a course for the pod. 

"Course set for Pallet. Let's see you get my life's work now. AHHHHHHHHHHHH…………"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ash Ketchum awoke, the remnants of his dream fresh in his mind. "Man, that was a BAD dream. Knew I shouldn't have eaten those pork rinds. But someone was talking to me between the people talking. Weird. Probably just jitters from entering the Johto league. Well I better get back to sleep." He closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness. But unknown to him, someone, or some_thing_ was watching him.

" Subject acquired. I'll have to keep my eye on him. Soon I will make my move. Soon. . ."

****

End Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I'm not making money from this.


	2. Escape

Shattered Reality-Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I'm not making money from this. 

Chapter One: Where angels dare to tread

"Wake up slave! Or you can kiss your ass goodbye." Ash Ketchum's eyes slowly opened. He had almost convinced himself that this was all just a bad dream. But no such luck. Without a word he dragged himself off the dingy floor and walked out of the cell. "You're in the boiler room today. Aren't you lucky?" The guard mocked. Great. They must finally be ready to get rid of him. You don't come back from the boiler room. But death sure would be better than living in this hell hole. But that was the whole point of converting Alcatraz Prison into a fate worse than death. 

Ash made the lonely trudge to the boiler room. He had never imagined dying in a crappy place like this. He had always imagined a huge funeral, complete with a 21-gun salute. Not getting thrown in a hole. But that was only if he was lucky. Most ended up as that week's gruel. "All right. In. And so long." The guard said with a laugh. Oh well. Everything happens for a reason. But it still sucked.

Upon entering the boiler room, Ash discovered why nobody ever came out: There was no boiler room. Instead there was an office. And a very comfortable looking one at that. And unfortunately, it wasn't vacant. "Ah, Mr. Ketchum, I was wondering when I'd get the chance to meet you. I hear you were a very successful general back in the Wars. In fact, I heard you almost captured the League's castle. Too bad I interfered, eh?" A voice said with a laugh. Ash knew that voice. He would never forget it. It was the same cold, heartless voice that had captured every city on Pokemon Island. "Icarus. What are you doing here? I thought you only had power on Pokemon Island." The sound of his voice surprised him. He hadn't used it in so long that he had forgotten what it sounded like. "You really thought I would stop there? I already control half the United States! And I didn't even have to get my hands dirty! In this part of the world, businesses control everything. And the people don't even realize it. I could have just sent in my Pokeforces, they wouldn't have stood a chance, but this way is so much easier!" It took a second for it all to sink in. And Ash wished he had just shot him.

"So you're going to take over this world without getting your hands dirty? You're such a coward!" Ash shouted. "Of course not. I will have to do a little fighting. Not everyone is as gullible as people who take their freedom for granted are. The dictated countries will require force. But not very much. Very soon I shall control it all." Ash was horrified. How could these people be so blind!? "Why are you telling me all this? Why not just kill me?" Ash asked. "You would like that, wouldn't you? The answer is simple: You are much more useful to me alive, Ash. Or should I say X-51?" That name...it was familiar somehow. Ash thought hard. His dream. The one he had the night before the Wars started. That was where he had heard it before. "What are you talking about?" Ash shouted. "I see that old fool Prof. Oak erased your memory before he was terminated."

Chapter Two: The Icarus Agenda

"What? Professor Oak? He's still alive!" Ash exclaimed. "My agent posing as him is, yes. But the original died quite a while ago. He was too damn stubborn to hand you over to us, so he was terminated." Professor Oak? An enemy agent? "No, I don't believe it! You're lying! He couldn't be with the League!" Ash exclaimed. "You are right. He's not with the League. He is one of mine. And soon you will be too, my dear X-51." What? Icarus controlled the League! But Ash didn't have time to contemplate this. If he struck now, he could at least take Icarus down with him! Even with his shackles, he could take him on. Ash charged forward, striking at the figure behind the chair. Ash overpowered him easily, knocking him out. But to his surprise, a guard sat behind the chair. This was the mighty Icarus? "That was a good try, but I never appear in public. Phycic control over a lowly guard is so much safer. Too bad. It was such a good effort. I bid you farewell, Mr. Ketchum." What? Farewell? Ash felt an electric shock in his back, and everything went black. 

"Gary, Misty, we have to get moving. The League is getting too close." The two looked up in unison. "Okay. Gather the troops together and I'll report to Lance. Get moving." Gary commanded. The trooper saluted and left. "Man, the League's really heating up the search. I thought we would be able to stay for at least a couple days." Misty complained. "We'll be able to rest all we want when we get to HQ. They can't attack us there. Just be patient." Gary assured. "Well at least there's one place we're safe." Misty said, rising to her feet. "No place is safe from them, they just can't attack it yet. Mainly because they don't know where it is, but also because we outnumber them in this area. We still have to be on our guard." Gary also rose to his feet. "Let's get moving." Their break over, the two generals went to their duties.

Ash's eyes opened slowly. He felt like he had been hit by a truck. "Where am I?" He asked groggily. "So you are finally awake. I was starting to wonder. I wanted you to be awake for this. Even in prison I'm sure you've heard about the Pallet resistance. Quite the thorn in my side. But not for long. I've sent a large number of troops over there, headed by an old friend of yours, I believe. I wanted you to see them level Pallet Town. You are entitled to some entertainment while my scientists break your programming code." Ash tilted his head up to see the League and resistance troops and Pokemon going head-to-head. The resistance actually seemed to be holding them off. But suddenly a green blur whizzed through the rebels' barrage, destroying everything in it's path. The rebels didn't stand a chance. And something was flying over the battle, pouring Stun Spore onto the battle below. The rebels were losing bad. The blur came to a stop revealing a Scyther. And the thing in the air landed, turning out to be a Venomoth. "Good job. That was easier than I thought. They barely put up a fight." With horror, Ash realized who that voice belonged to. "The Pallet forces are eliminated, Master Icarus. Your Orders?" He asked. "Very good Tracey. Destroy the rest of the town, I want to set an example." Ash couldn't believe it. Tracey? A traitor? "Sir, the code is broken. We can begin the download."

Chapter Three: The Daedalus Encounter

"Very good. Proceed." But just as the scientist began to give the command, the lights went out. "What the hell is this? Get the power back on!" But when it did, Ash was gone. "FIND HIM!!!" Icarus shouted.

Ash awoke in a room full of computers. "What the..." Ash started, but was interrupted. "Do not be alarmed. I brought you here. I need for you to escape. Take the pistol on the table and get ready to run. I can cut power for only a few seconds without being detected. Get ready." 

Ash picked up the pistol and ducked down by the door. The lights went out, and Ash took off. When the lights came back on, Ash had made it to a closet. "I can't be seen, or I'll just get caught again." Ash whispered to himself. " You need to get to the armory. Then arm yourself. If you are going to escape, you must be well armed. " Ash looked around. Where had that voice come from? " I am transmitting directly to your head. This message is not audible to anyone else. Get going." Ash opened the door silently and slipped out in a crouch. He looked up at the signs on the wall. 'Armory to the right.' He noted. Sticking to the wall, Ash moved down the hallway. "Be on your guard, man. I hear one of the convicts busted out of his cell." Ash froze. "So what? What can one guy do to us? He'd need an army to escape." Ash loaded his pistol. 'I'll show you exactly what I can do.' He thought. Leaping around the corner, he fired madly. Caught off guard, the two troopers were easily eliminated. "Easy enough." Ash commented. He then trudged on.

It was a hot July day in Fuchsia City, the kind where most people stay inside with the AC blasting. The streets were mostly abandoned, but a keen eye could see a small group of people slinking through the alleys trying not to be seen. "We should have left at night, Gary." Misty whispered harshly. "Couldn't wait. Besides, it'll be night in a few hours. You don't want to end up like the force in Pallet, do you?" Gary replied. A tear came to Misty's eye. The mention of that place always reminded her of...him...but she couldn't get soft now. Not when so much was at stake. "We're almost there. But keep your guard up. This part of the city's under Marshal Law." Gary warned as loudly as he could risk. 'It figures the city we have to go through would be under strict Marshal Law.' Gary thought to himself. The worst part was that nobody knew the people that inforced it. They weren't from the League, Rocket, or any other organization he knew. The one thing he _did_ know was that they were armed to the tee. As dusk grew near, the rebels got a move on, hoping this wasn't the last place they would see.

Ash was starting to get discouraged. So far he had not found the armory, but he _had_ found a bunch of guards. And he only had one bullet left. Sneaking a look around the corner, he found the break room, thankfully devoid of any troops. He spied a candy bar on the table. He pounced upon it like a rabid animal, quickly devouring it. "Ah, I haven't had one of those in years." Ash sighed. Looking around, he saw a security terminal in the corner. He stepped up to it. "Sure hope my hacking skills aren't too rusty." He said to no one in particular. Fortunately for him his hacking skills were still mediocre, and within a couple minutes he had hacked his way into the security network. "Okay, the usual stuff. Cameras, automated turrents, and a few security bots. Easy enough." He quickly disabled them and logged out before he was detected. He made his way toward the door, only to discover it locked. "Damn. There must be some way out of here..." He scanned the room. "Bingo!" He exclaimed, eyeing an air conditioning duct. He climbed in, shutting the grate after him. " You are almost there. Just a bit further." Ash had almost gotten used to the transmissions from...whoever it was helping him. Not paying attention, he bumped into another grate. He pressed himself against the duct, praying no one had heard that.

Chapter Four-Armed and Dangerous

"So have you found him yet?" Icarus asked calmly. The trooper gulped. He knew his life depended on his answer. Or at least how he phrased it. "We have pinpointed his approximate location, it's only a matter of time, sir." He prayed he had made that sound good. The truth was that they had no idea where he was, he could be on the other side of the compound by now. "That was well phrased. And for your sake I hope you were not exaggerating. For your sake. But time is something we don't have. Find him. NOW." He turned back to his computer screen. The soldier got out of there as fast as he could without it looking suspicious. "You are very resourceful Mr. Ketchum. I like that. But he could not have done this on his own. Someone is helping him. I just have to find out who."

After a minute, Ash relaxed a bit. He worked up enough courage to peek through the grate. He mentally sighed with relief. Through the grate was the armory. And with the camera and gun turrent bypassed, only a guard stood in his way. 'This is gonna be tough with only one bullet. I better make this good.' He thought. He slowly opened the grate and took careful aim. Ash's finger slowly inched toward the trigger. 

"Hmm?" The trooper spied something out of the corner of his eye. Looking up, he saw the...the escaped convict! Leveling a gun at him! The guard's sudden movement caused the bullet to whiz harmlessly by his ear. Panicking, Ash chucked the gun at him. "Ahhh!" The guard wailed. Ash leaped down from the duct. He ran toward the guard, sticking out his arm and clotheslined him. The guard fell to the floor, clutching his face. Ash administered a karate chop to the back of his head, knocking him out. Ash picked up his pistol and dusted himself off. "Man, when they say armory they _mean_ armory!" There was almost every kind of weapon known to man in there. Ash walked over to a shelf, taking an assault rifle, mini-crossbow, sniper rifle, a silenced stealth pistol, a combat knife, a plasma rifle, and he even found his old nano-keyring with all his stored nanite keys still stored in it. "Can't believe they kept this." Ash remarked. He proceeded to take the guard's clothes. "This'll help. I just hope they don't know everybody's face. " Very good. Now head to the command center." Ash loaded up on ammo and stepped out into the corridor.

Gary sneaked a look into the street. All clear. The group moved as stealthily as they could. They now had the cover of darkness, making it a lot easier. But as soon as they got near the street, Gary wished he had looked harder. Troops with Venonat and military bots roamed the street. "All clear, huh?" Misty harshly whispered. "Slight miscalculation." He replied. "Veno! Veno! Nat!" Cried one of the Venonat. "Shit! Scatter!" Gary quickly commanded. "Come out where I can see you!" Commanded one of the troopers, firing warning shots. "Go! Gyarados!" Misty commanded. The huge water dragon emerged in a flash of light, towering over even the bots. "Hydro Pump!" She commanded. The ground exploded, huge jets of water coming out of the ground, sweeping the guards off their feet. "Go! Espeon!" Gary commanded. The phycic Eevee emerged in a flash of light. "Use Physhock now!" Espeon started glowing purple, then let out a huge burst of purplish lightning at the water. The water easily conducted the phycic electricity, electrocuting the troopers. But the bots were not so easily dealt with. Misty and Gary recalled their Pokemon and ran. The military bots were the most heavily armored and armed bots, but they were slow. The bots fired WP rockets in their direction, incinerating everything around where they hit. "You just had to get impatient didn't you!" Misty shouted.

Ash tried to look casual as he walked down the hallway. He felt like he stuck out, but he had passed a few troops without any difficulty. Help me. Please... Ash jarred. That wasn't the guy who had been contacting him. In fact, it was somewhat familiar. Detention Center... Ash looked to his right and saw the door to the Detention Center. 'Might as well..' Ash thought. He turned to and walked toward the Detention Center.

Chapter Five-Blast from the past

'Oh great. Security keypad.' Ash mentally complained. Ash felt around his uniform, finding a lump in one of the pockets. He reached inside the pocket and pulled out a datacube. He activated it and words projected themselves in front of him. It read:

"Johnny, the damn security system is screwed up again. The temporary code for the Detention Center is 4358, and the cells are 4592. The Command Center is 6827."

"Perfect." Ash punched in the code and the door opened. "Finally. I thought my shift would never be over. You're a lifesaver." Said a guard sitting at a desk. "Uh, yeah. My shift now. Damn." Ash replied. They both laughed and the guard left. Ash let out a sigh of relief. Last cell on the left. Ash started toward the cells, thinking how much he was listening to weird voices was probably going to get him killed. He entered the code for the door and it opened. Ash gasped. There was a huge containment device looming over him, with a plasma field around the prisoner and EMP bolts big enough to shut down a whole building bouncing around. "Oh great. I knew I shouldn't have listened to all these voices in my head." Ash whined. Computer... Ash looked to his left and saw a personal computer terminal near the wall. Ash carefully made his way to the terminal. Login: Icarus Password: Reindeer flop. The voice said. 'You have got to be kidding.' Ash thought. But sure enough, the passwords worked. Ash clicked on 'deactivate containment field'. There was a whirring sound as the containment field deactivated. A cat-like Pokemon was being held in the field. It broke it's shackles and stepped out. "YOU?!" They both said in unison.

****

End Part One 


	3. Hunted

Shattered Reality: Part Two 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in any way shape or form.

Chapter Six: Alliance

"Mewtwo. Man, if I'd have known it was you, I wouldn't have even considered rescuing you." Ash said scornfully. "If _I_ had known, I wouldn't have asked." Mewtwo said, no longer using the phycic voice. "But you fought with them, how did you get locked up? Or is this a trap?" Ash asked accusingly. "I fought with their forces because they had Mew. I couldn't let those monsters hurt her. But when Mew escaped, and they could no longer force me to fight. So they locked me up with the rest of you." Mewtwo said, his voice wavering. Ash considered that. _Could it be possible?_ A single tear fell down Mewtwo's cheek. Ash watched it fall and splash on the ground. For a second, Ash's heart, hardened by prison and war, softened. But only for a second. "Okay, I believe you. I still hate you, but I believe you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gettin' out of this shit hole." Ash turned around and started for the door. "You won't get far." Ash turned back to Mewtwo. "What are you babbling about?" Ash asked. "They've locked the front door. Only Icarus can open it. And me." Mewtwo answered. "Then why tell me about it? You could have not said anything and they would have killed me." Mewtwo hesitated, then answered, "Those containment devices weren't just for show. It'll take a while for me to get back up to speed. At the moment, all I _can_ do is open the door. I...need... your...help." it gave Ash a sick satisfaction to hear him ask for help. He would help Mewtwo, but first he would milk this a little bit. "What did you say? I couldn't quite hear you. Could you repeat that?" Ash said, smiling. "I need your help." Mewtwo said slowly. "Oh, alright. Come on, we need to get out before they find us. Mewtwo hopped down and followed Ash out the door.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!" The soldier screamed, falling. "I hope were almost there, I'm just about out of bullets." Ash complained. " Go to the right. Your Pokemon are held there." Ash went to the right. "Were are you going?" Mewtwo asked. "This way. The thing transmitting its voice in my head said to." Mewtwo gave him a funny look, but followed. When they got to the Pokemon storage facility, Ash quickly found his Pokemon and put the pokeballs in his pocket. "Let's go." Mewtwo didn't argue. " Now exit the compound. And hurry. Icarus has sent a squad of commandos after you." Ash wasn't sure what a commando was, but he sure wasn't going to stick around to find out.

Ash watched as Mewtwo used his power to unlock the door. "Hey Mewtwo, what's a commando?" Ash wondered out loud. "Believe me, you don't want to know." Ash dropped the subject. "Okay, that should do it. Why were you wondering about commandos, by the way?" Mewtwo asked. "Well, the voice said something about Icarus sending some after us and..." Ash started. "WHAT?! And you didn't tell me?! We have to get the hell out of here!" They set off at a dead run. "Why are you so worried? How bad can they..." Mewtwo slammed Ash down to the ground, an explosion going off where his head was a second before. **"Stop, or face termination!" **Ash turned around. "Forget I asked."

Chapter Seven: Bloodthirsty 

"Misty, they're still after us!" Gary shouted. Misty stole a glance behind her. The soldiers had released a team of Arcanine to search for them. "Keep going, if we can reach the sewers we can lose them." But just as the words came out of her mouth there was a flash and a figure appeared before them. "That's as far as you go, rebels. I'm supposed ta bring ya in alive, but if you retaliate..." It shifted it's gaze to Misty. "Hey Misty. Whatcha doing hangin' around with these losers? Tell ya what. If you come with me now, I won't kill ya. What do you say?" _What is that? _She thought. Then it hit her. "AJ? What the hell did they do to you?!" Misty gasped. "Some genetic engineering here, a mechanical augment there. It's a hell of a lot betta than what I used to be. And now no one can stop me. Not even ya old boyfriend can stand up ta me now. Where is that bastard anyway? I knew he was dense, but to pass up a gem like you? What a dumbass!" AJ turned to Gary. "You look tough. Let's see how tough." AJ's eyes flashed and Gary doubled over in pain, literally being torn from the inside out. "Stop it! You're killing him!" Misty shouted. Gary looked up, blood dripping from his forehead. "I...can take him..." He said weakly. Gary struggled to get up, failing miserably. CRAAAACK! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gary shouted, clutching his chest. CRACK CRACK CRACK! Gary fell to his knees, writhing in pain. A steady stream of blood started flowing from his chest, staining his shirt red. "I'm...going to...kill...you...for..." Gary's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground. A pool of red slowly seeped out from his motionless body. 

"Too bad. He wasn't much of a challenge at all." AJ complained. "You...you...MONSTER!" Misty shouted, her grief quickly turning to fury. "So, who's next?" AJ asked casually, uncaring. The rebels reached for their pokeballs instinctively. "I am." All eyes went upward. "Who's there!?" AJ demanded. "Your killer." Quicker than they eye can follow, the mystery vigilante jumped from it's perch and at AJ's face. It connected, and sent AJ flying into the alley wall. AJ spit out a mixture of blood and saliva. "That's pretty good." AJ said, standing up. "_Real _good. I don't know anybody that can do that. 'Cept maybe da boss. I haven't had a good challenge in a _long_ time. I can't pass up an opportunity like this." He got in a fighting stance. "Bring it on hero." 

The mystery fighter vanished, but AJ was ready this time. He blocked the frontal assault and connected with a punch. The thing was knocked against a trash can. It didn't get up. "Hmph. I thought that would be a lot more challenging." He looked down at the small figure. "He's a hell of a lot smalla than I took him for too." AJ turned his attention back to the rebels. "Let me see, where was I? Oh, yes. I was about to kill all of you." AJ took out a pokeball. "Go, Sandslash." There was a flash and a Sandslash materialized in front of them, sparkling when it came out. It looked different than a regular Sandslash, though. It was bloodred, and it's claws were an inch longer than usual. "Kill them. And have fun with it." The Sandslash nodded. "It's only one pokemon! We can take it down!" Misty shouted. "Go! Gyarados!" The huge dragon exploded from its pokeball, towering over everything. "She's right! We can beat it!" Shouted one rebel. Within no time the lone Sandslash was up against a Scyther, a Machoke, a Raichu, and Charizard. "Pathetic little assortment. They'll last a minute at most." AJ boasted. Unknown to them, his Sandslash had undergone a few "improvements" as well. Too bad he couldn't be treated to a better fight than this. "Use hyper beam Gyarados!" AJ looked up. The battle was on.

Chapter Eight: Savior from the shadows

Gyarados reared back and fired a beam of immense energy at Sandslash. The beam hit its target, making a huge explosion. The soldiers and Arcanine looked up. "Over there!" A soldier shouted to the others, and set off to the source. Meanwhile the dust was beginning to clear in the alley. The Sandslash was nowhere to be seen. "We did it!" Exclaimed one of the rebels. AJ just smiled. A blur appeared in front of the Gyarardos, and it fell to the ground, three slash marks in its gut. Sandslash reappeared in front of AJ. "Attack!" Shouted the other pokemon's masters. Charizard blew a fire blast Sandslash's way. It nimbly dodged, and launched itself in a ball at Charizard. It had no chance. The mighty fire dragon fell. Scyther tried to hit it with a slash, but Sandslash blocked and used a mega punch. Scyther banged into a dumpster and was knocked out. Machoke charged at it, but an earthquake attack stopped in its tracks. Raichu let loose a thunder, but Sandslash was unaffected due to its type. Sandslash used fissure, and the rebels' last hope had been shattered in one mighty blow.

"50 seconds, a new record." AJ mocked. The rebels recalled their Pokemon. "Well I guess there is nothing left to do but..." Before AJ could finish something knocked him to the concrete. AJ looked up to see the small fighter he presumed dead standing before him, still shrouded in shadows. "Well well, you're a little tougher than I thought you were." He said, climbing to his feet. "No matter. Sandslash, kill him." Sandslash leaped at the mystery attacker, blades whirling. It dodged Sandslash and hit him in the stomach. Sandslash just stood there for a second, holding his stomach, its eyes bulging. Before he could recover it kicked Sandslash toward AJ. AJ sidestepped and Sandslash banged into the ground. He weakly dragged himself to his feet, but it was a futile effort. The mighty Sandslash fell.

AJ being furious was an understatement. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" AJ demanded. "Your killer." It repeated. "OH YEAH?! Then try this one on for size!" AJ leaped toward it, his fists flaming. The figure jumped up on AJ's head and did a body slam. AJ picked himself up and wiped the blood off his lip. "You're pretty good. But pretty good ain't gonna cut it. You hurt Sandslash, and I'm going to avenge him at any cost. Die you bastard!" AJ launched a blast of energy at the stranger. It countered with a ball of electricity, sending the energy back at its creator. AJ didn't have time to react before the energy hit him. AJ was crackling with electricity and bleeding badly. "Fatal damage to vital systems. Energy levels low. Return for repairs or risk total systems shutdown." Said something from within AJ. "Oh shut up." He responded. "I have wasted enough of my time on you." Said the stranger. "Time to finish you off." The stranger started glowing blue, building his power. "You'll like this. It'll be of extra interest to you, with those mechanical augmentations. EMP attack!" It shouted. With that the stranger unleashed an electromagnetic pulse. Blue energy spread through the alley, blinding everyone there. And when the light faded, the stranger was the only one standing. 

Misty slowly got to her feet. "Wha-what happened? She asked to no one in particular. She looked down. "Oh god!" She screamed. AJ was lying on the ground. Half of his skin was missing, and there was machinery were organs should have been. In fact, she could see now that he had been more machine than human. "Electromagnetic pulse. Shuts down anything electronic." The stranger looked at the corpse. "Even humans." The stranger turned to leave. "Wait!" Misty shouted. The stranger turned around. "Yes?" It asked. "Who are you? And why did you save us?" Misty demanded. "My name is Mechachu. I saved you by accident. I was here to kill him." He pointed at AJ. "And I did." It looked down at Gary. "You'd better leave. Those soldiers will be here any second. And I suggest some medical attention for your friend there." It turned around and disappeared into the shadows. Misty just stood there for a minute. _What was that?_ She thought. A pokemon? A human? Some strange mixture of the two? "I think the flash came from over there!" Misty snapped out of her trance. "Everybody get out! You two, help me with Gary!" She ordered. They lifted Gary up carefully and managed to get to the sewers, narrowly escaping the soldiers. "Who was that guy?" One of the rebels asked. "I'm not sure. But at least he did." She responded. "At least he did."

Chapter Nine: Commando assault

They were six feet tall. Robotic battlesuits. Strange visors for eyes. Machine gun arms. In other words, death on two feet. "I told you, you didn't want to know." Mewtwo grumbled. "I believe you!" Ash shouted back. "The head is their only weak point! We have to nail it!" Mewtwo shouted. "Right. Go, Charizard!" Ash commanded. In a flash, Charizard was standing before them. "Pikachu, go!" Ash commanded. The pokeball opened, but it was empty. "Didn't you hear? Your Pikachu escaped months ago. No one's heard from it since." Mewtwo said. "What? Really? Well, it doesn't really matter. He can take care of himself. But he was our best shot. Charizard will have to do." Ash said. **"Give yourself up! Or face termination!" **_These guys don't look so tough._ Ash thought. "Charizard! Lock on to their heads and use your flame bullet! Rapid fire!" Targets appeared on one of the commado's head, and Charizard shot small, thin bullets of fire at them. Only one connected, Charizard being out of practice. "**AAAHHHHHH!!" **The commando shouted, only a bloody stump left where the head should be. The others kept coming, regardless of their comrade's demise. By that time, the commandos were almost on top of them. "There's no room for a fight, we've got to run!" Mewtwo shouted. Ash recalled Charizard and ran like hell, bullets whizzing by his head. "Isn't...there anything...we can do...to fight them?" Ash asked Mewtwo breathes. He was as out of shape as his Charizard. "Not really. If you stay in one place for more than a second they can lock on with their rockets. We need to lose them. And duck." Ash ducked, a rocket whizzing over his head. "Thanks." Ash grumbled. "Don't thank me, it won't do any good. We're at the end of the line."

Indeed, they had come to the end of the island. Ash and Mewtwo looked around frantically for an escape. "Boat dock!" Ash shouted. They raced for it, dodging bullets as they went. But when they got there they only found a speed boat and three guards. "Hey! Hold it right there!" Mewtwo dumped them into the water with a phycic attack. "Getting some power back?" Ash asked. A little. But not enough to stop those commandos. Let's go. NOW." Ash didn't argue. But when they were in the boat though, they were faced with a small problem. "Do you know how to drive a boat?" Mewtwo asked. "No idea. But how hard can it be?" Ash pushed a few buttons and pulled a lever. The boat lurched forward at surprising speed. "See? I told you I could drive this THIIIIING!" Ash screamed as the boat sped forward, completely out of control.

The commandos weren't thrown off that easily though. **"Get a transport vehicle and pursue them. We can not them escape. Go!" **A few of them ran off to find a boat, the rest firing from where they were. "Ha! We got away!" Ash shouted in victory. "Don't be so sure. Those things are pretty resourceful." Not a moment after the words escaped his mouth, a second boat pulled out, loaded with commandos. "I am really getting tired of these guys." Ash said, drawing his pistol. He looked in the rear-view mirror and started shooting. POW POW! A commando fell into the water. POW POW! Two more went down. CLICK CLICK! "Damn. What a time to run out of ammo. Okay, on to plan B. Go, Squirtle!" Ash commanded. Squirtle appeared in the water alongside the boat. "Squirtle, destroy that boat!" Ash said. Squirtle nodded and disappeared under the waves. "That should take care of them." Ash said. "Duck." Ash ducked, a rocket whizzing by. "Maybe not."

Chapter Ten: Arrival

" You must make it to shore. If you die, the mission will fail. Check in the compartment by your seat." Ash looked down by his seat. There was a compartment. "Hey Mewtwo, look in that thing by my seat." Ash said, swerving to miss a rocket. Mewtwo looked and found skis, shotgun shells, and a pokeball. "Convenient." Mewtwo commented. "But what can we do with these?" Mewtwo asked. Ash thought for a minute, then got an idea. "Mewtwo, can you ski?" 

Before Mewtwo knew what was happening, he was skiing in the middle of the night holding a shotgun. "How did I get talked into this?!" Mewtwo whined. He looked behind him and took aim. BOOM! A commando fell out of the boat. "This is going to be a long night." Mewtwo complained. Meanwhile, Ash was checking the pokeball. "Go!" He commanded. There was a flash and a Houndoom appeared in front of him. "Hound! Doom!" It said in greeting. Ash sighed. "A lot of good you'll do." The Houndoom growled. "Oh, I mean, you...uh...won't do much good in water because you're a fire type!" Ash said quickly. "Hound." It said in agreement. "Doom!" It yelped. Ash ducked. A rocket whizzed by. "I'm really getting tired of that." Ash turned backwards. "Squirtle! Now!" Ash shouted. A column of water burst up through the commando's boat, and it started sinking. **"Evacuate!" **They shouted. Ash called back Squirtle and Houndoom. "Come on Mewtwo, get back in." Ash shouted behind him. "I'd really like to, but I'm in kind of a desperate situation here!" Ash looked behind him. Mewtwo had one ski and was struggling to just stay up. Ash quickly pulled the rope back in and helped Mewtwo in. "Don't ever, EVER ask me to ski again, or I will personally rip out your spleen." Ash got the idea. **"Die!" **Ash and Mewtwo looked behind them. Three commandos had survived, and one had fired a rocket at the boat. Ash didn't have time to dodge it, and the whole back of the boat had blown up, throwing them into the air. "Bad day bad day bad day bad day bad day!" Ash shouted.

Ash landed with a thud, knocking the wind out of him. Mewtwo floated down slowly to the ground. "Why couldn't you help _me _down?" Ash asked furiously. "I only had enough energy for one." Mewtwo said, shrugging. "Well at least we made it to shore." Ash grumbled. "So did they." Mewtwo said. **"Halt!" **_Man, don't those guys ever give up? _Ash thought. "I'm not running anymore. It's time to fight." Mewtwo said. "Right." Ash agreed. "Let's get it on!"

**End Part two**


End file.
